Armor
About Instead of AC, each piece of armor has a base armor rating based on level and the type of armor it is. Some pieces of equipment also have an armor rating bonus. When you are hit, the game decides the location you're struck. It references the armor you are wearing in that location and chooses a number from its armor rating range. It will decrease the amount of damage you take from the hit. NPCs wearing armor are also able to take less damage from attacks. For example, you are hit on the head and your hat has the following armor rating: Base Rating: 6-10% Armor Type : studded leather +4% Extra Bonus: 2% The game will choose a number between 6 and 16. The base rating's lower number stays the same (6) and the upper number is increased by the armor type and extra bonus ratings (10+4+2=16). If the game chooses 10, you will take 10% less damage from your attacker. The better the armor type and the higher the level, the higher the rating. Quest equipment armor ratings are higher than standard equipment ratings. To calculate what your armor's rating would be if it were quest equipment, use the following formula: Base Lower Number = (BLN*50)/100 + BLN Base Upper Number = (BUN*50)/100 + BUN For example, a level 50 piece of equipment has an armor rating of 6-10%. (6*50)/100 + 6 = 9 (10*50)/100 + 10 = 15 So, the quest version of the equipment would have a 9-15% armor rating. If you are not wearing a piece of armor in the location you are hit, you will not be given any damage reduction. The game ignores equipment worn in following equipment slots as most equipment worn in these are not of the armor type: * Chest pins * Sleeping bag * Unique slot * Primary weapon * Secondary weapon * Hold slot * Lights * Belt Accessory * House Emblem Shields For the shield equipment page see Shield If you are not wearing a shield, you cannot be hit in this slot. This is in place due to fairness. Some players prefer to dual wield and some hold arrows or stars instead of a shield. There is one advantage, however, of wearing a shield. When the game decides to hit an equipment slot, it will first check to see if your shield armor rating is higher than the armor worn in the equipment slot it wishes to hit. If your shield's rating is higher, the game will use your shield's armor rating 20% of the time. If you are wearing trash on your legs, your shield's armor rating will not be checked. This only works if the equipment is of armor type. Regardless of what base ratings your equipment has, armor will protect you from a maximum of 60% damage when fighting mobiles in normal play and a maximum of 80% when fighting mobiles in hardcore mode. There is no maximum damage protection when fighting players. Armor ratings can be viewed on lore in both percent and description form. The description for the rating is based on what would be suitable for the level of the item. Armor of Erion Note: For equipment that is not of the 'armor' type, see Other Wearables Keys for the last column: Category:Equipment Vault